The present invention relates generally to floral devices and, more particularly, to stands for supporting floral devices.
The present invention comprises a stand for supporting a bouquet holder, wherein the bouquet holder comprises a floral portion and an elongate stem. The floral portion is attached to one end of the stem, and the other end of the stem is a free end. The stand comprises a front panel having a front face and a rear face. The front panel defines at least one receiving opening adapted to receive the free end of the stem of the bouquet holder so that the floral portion is supported on the front face of the front panel and a portion of the stem extends behind the front panel. The stand further comprises a back panel comprising a first panel portion supported non-parallel to the front panel. The first panel portion has a notched edge spaced a distance behind the front panel and adapted to receive the free end of the stem of the bouquet holder so that the bouquet holder is stabilized in the stand.
Still further, the present invention is directed to a bouquet holder assembly. The assembly includes a bouquet holder and a stand. The bouquet holder comprises a floral portion and an elongate stem, wherein the floral portion is attached to one end of the stem, and wherein the other end of the stem is a free end. The stand comprises a front panel having a front face and a rear face. The front panel defines at least one receiving opening adapted to receive the free end of the stem of the bouquet holder so that the floral portion is supported on the front face of the front panel and a portion of the stem extends behind the front panel. The stand includes a back panel comprising a first panel portion supported non-parallel to the front panel. The first panel portion has a notched edge spaced a distance behind the front panel and adapted to receive the free end of the stem of the bouquet holder so that the bouquet holder is stabilized in the stand.